


Моя любимая мумия

by Soul_Jin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Древний Египет, Попаданцы, исторические эпохи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Jin/pseuds/Soul_Jin
Summary: Студент археологического колледжа проваливается в зыбучие пески и оказывается в подземной гробнице. Какие приключения ждут его там?





	1. Свиток первый. Я снова попадаю в неприятности

День начался с неприятностей: я опоздал на автобус, и в колледж пришлось добираться на перекладных. Конечно же, я опоздал на занятия — на целых полчаса! Преподаватель ничего не сказал, но по его лицу ясно было видно, что он мне это однажды припомнит. На сессии, например. Я готов был сквозь землю провалиться! Это исполнилось как раз наполовину, когда я шёл к своему месту: кто-то подставил подножку, и я растянулся, рассыпав учебники.  
— Растяпа! — пополз шепоток.  
Когда я наконец уселся, красный как рак, занятие продолжилось. А до этого вся аудитория наблюдала за моими злоключениями. Скажу честно: в колледже меня не любят как минимум по трём причинам. Я хорошо учусь (читай: ботаник) — это раз. Я не особенно-то люблю тусоваться — это два. Я до упоения люблю будущую профессию — это три. В итоге все шишки, которые только можно себе представить, сыплются на меня. Обидно, да?  
Но я никому не жалуюсь, отчасти потому что не хочу расстраивать отца. Он неудавшийся археолог и все свои несбывшиеся надежды возлагает на единственного сына. Чудак, он верит, что я непременно сделаю какое-нибудь сенсационное открытие, которое перевернёт современную археологию и меня прославит. Сам я ни на что особо не надеюсь. Я даже не знаю, возьмут ли меня на раскопки.  
Группа летит в Египет, в Долину Царей. Предстоит целый месяц жить в пустыне и копаться в песке, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Мемфисский колледж посылает такие экспедиции два раза в год, но толку никакого. Возможно, на этом месте вообще никогда ничего и не было, но, поскольку бюджет колледжа не позволяет расширить радиус поисков, студентам из года в год приходится рыться в этой большой «песочнице».  
Меня вообще не хотели с собой брать, поскольку все считают, что я _jinx_ , но куратор категорически заявил: либо едут все, либо поездка отменяется.

Когда я сообщил отцу, что через пару дней еду в Египет, он очень обрадовался.  
— Замечательно! — воскликнул он. — Возможно, тебе удастся то, что не вышло у меня. Я никудышный археолог.  
Ну вот, опять двадцать пять. Терпеть не могу такие разговоры! Одно и то же, всегда одно и то же: он будет заниматься самоуничижением, а я должен это выслушивать и одновременно убеждать его в обратном.  
— Не говори так, — возразил я.  
— Так и есть. Я хочу подарить тебе… что-то вроде талисмана.  
Он достал из стола шкатулку. Я видел её раньше, но она всегда была заперта, а отец строго-настрого запрещал к ней притрагиваться. Её содержимое, очевидно, являлось каким-то важным секретом. И вот теперь этот секрет открылся: там лежал небольшой круглый артефакт из чистого золота, покрытый древними письменами, вернее, иероглифическим письмом.  
— Единственное, что я нашёл за всю свою археологическую карьеру, — сказал отец с тихим торжеством и положил диск мне на ладонь. — Мне думается, что это медальон. Пусть принесёт тебе удачу.  
— А что тут написано?  
Я разглядывал медальон и так и сяк, но безуспешно: иероглифы были слишком сложные, а мы в колледже пока осваивали самые азы. И даже тот факт, что я много занимался самостоятельно и поглощал значительно больше материала, чем задавали, мне мало помог. Это был совершенно другой уровень.  
— «Это ключ знающего к святилищу избранного. Открой им незапертый дом, и тот воскреснет, кому предначертано лежать в пыли», — перевёл отец.  
— Ох, чушь какая-то… — пробормотал я.  
— Не стоит понимать их надписи буквально, — возразил отец.  
— А что на реверсе?  
На обороте оказалась пирамида, перпендикулярно вершине которой была начертана волнистая полоса.  
— Наверное, пирамида кого-то из фараонов. — Отец неуверенно пожал плечами. — Но я никогда не видел, чтобы над пирамидами изображали волны. Не потеряй!  
— Ну что ты… — Я прицепил медальон к своей цепочке. — Буду беречь как зеницу ока. Слушай, а как тебе удалось её сохранить? Я думал, что все находки должны быть сданы в государственный музей?  
Отец лишь загадочно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Может быть, ты когда-нибудь разгадаешь тайну этой штуки. Учись хорошенько, сынок.  
— Постараюсь.  
И я отправился собирать вещи.

Что нужно человеку в экспедиции? Вернее, что нужно археологу? Меньше всего он заботится о сменной одежде и еде. Его интересуют инструменты, необходимые для раскопок. Я не исключение, хотя археологом меня назвать пока ещё нельзя. Я взял лишь комплект сменной одежды и пару банок консервов, зато запасся десятком бутылок с водой (жажда — бич Египта!). Дальше, набор инструментов: всякие молоточки, скребки, кисточки. Не думаю, что пригодится, но это хотя бы создаст нужное настроение. И конечно же, я прихватил фотоаппарат: привезти из экспедиции хотя бы снимки пустыни — уже неплохо.  
Обычно я ношу линзы (зрение у меня не ахти), но в пустыне, где повсюду пыль и песок, линзы не лучший вариант, так что я вернулся к старым добрым очкам: их можно в любую минуту снять и протереть.  
Отец, осмотрев снаряжение, прибавил ко всему прочему фонарик, зажигалку и складной нож, а ещё лейкопластырь.  
— Пустыня — место мерзкое, — сказал он. — Там запросто можно стереть ногу или получить ссадину. Нужно быть готовым ко всему. А ещё возьми вот это. — И он, к моему ужасу, вручил мне пояс со своими старыми инструментами. Да такими пользовались ещё в позапрошлом веке, не иначе! — Не надейся на сумку. Всё должно быть при тебе. И ни на минуту не расслабляйся!  
Словно на войну собираюсь, честное слово… Я поблагодарил отца, хотя и знал, что буду выглядеть с этим поясом полным идиотом. И к чему мне такие сложные инструменты? Всё равно не представится шанса ими воспользоваться… Но, в конце концов, отец провёл на раскопках тридцать с лишним лет. Наверное, стоило прислушаться хотя бы к советам.  
— Настоящий археолог! — с гордостью сказал отец, оглядев меня. — Я просто уверен, что тебе повезёт.  
— Будь реалистом, папа, — поморщился я. — Там никто никогда ничего не находил.  
— А ты непременно найдёшь! Я верю в тебя. — И с этими напутствиями отец отправил меня в дорогу.

Не хочу вспоминать, как меня обсмеяли одногруппники, увидев мой «костюм». Сами они разрядились как на загородную прогулку. Я ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся про себя: посмотрим, что будет, когда окажемся в пустыне!  
Я сел на сиденье рядом с куратором, и мы обсуждали весьма интересные вещи. К примеру, почему тупое лезвие, оставленное в гробнице, становится острым? Что такое на самом деле «проклятие фараонов»? Как египтяне смогли построить такие монументальные сооружения?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты написал отчёт об этой экспедиции, — попросил куратор.  
Я кивнул, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, хотя меня распирало от радости. Меня повысили! До этого я был всего лишь фотографом, а теперь — написать целый отчёт! Так что я не стал терять времени попусту и начал делать наброски.

***

Место, куда мы приехали, выглядело удручающе. Представьте себе: кругом на все четыре стороны пустыня, рытая-перерытая. Сухой ветер сразу же насыпал полные глаза песку, так что очки пришлись кстати. Я из-под ладони щитком посмотрел на пустыню.  
Пески шуршали, казалось бы, с издёвкой: «Нич-ч-чего тут не найдёш-ш-шь!»  
Сердце у меня быстро билось. Моя первая встреча с Египтом — какой она будет?  
Я сделал несколько фотографий вечернего неба. Таких пейзажей в городе не увидишь, это точно: небо было бескрайнее и будто свисало над головой фантастическим занавесом.  
— Разбиваем лагерь! — скомандовал куратор.  
Поставили палатки, тенты, развели костёр, хотя было и без того жарко, и достали из рюкзаков пиво (а может, и чего покрепче). Общаться с одногруппниками мне не хотелось, да меня и не пригласили, и я ушёл в свою палатку, расстелил одеяло, вытряхнул из ботинок песок и лёг.  
Песок… Он был повсюду, даже на зубах.  
Скоро я задремал, и мне привиделись какие-то отрывочные сцены: огни, камни, таинственные надписи… Потом на меня надвинулась тень, сошедшая со стены, и я… проснулся.

Я вышел из палатки, огляделся. Остальные ещё спали и нескоро должны были проснуться, судя по количеству выпитого вчера спиртного. Разбросанные банки и бутылки изгадили и без того унылый пейзаж.  
Я прошёлся по лагерю, сделал несколько фотографий. Как скучно! А пустыня манила к себе, зазывала утренними песнями барханов… Конечно, куратор предупреждал, чтобы мы никуда не уходили из лагеря, но… я всё-таки решил немного побродить вокруг, пока остальные не проснулись и не испортили впечатление от этого удивительного утра. Почему удивительного? Не знаю, но я испытывал какой-то внутренний подъём.  
Я перекинул рюкзак через плечо, помня предостережение отца, и, как зачарованный, побрёл вперёд. Ошибочно полагать, что пустыня мертва: по песку бегали какие-то жуки и сороконожки, я даже заметил змеиный след (стоит быть осторожнее: наверняка здешние змеи ядовиты) и быстро удравшую от меня ящерку с длиннющим хвостом.   
На песчаных холмиках грелись скорпионы. Я сфотографировал их, стараясь держаться от них подальше, и забрал левее: мне захотелось снять пустыню с этого ракурса.  
Я посмотрел в объектив и замер. Какой странный ландшафт… Что-то бесконечно знакомое и одновременно неизвестное. Я взглянул уже поверх объектива. Песок в этой стороне лежал волнами. Я невольно вскрикнул, схватился за медальон, висевший у меня на шее. Как похоже это место на выгравированный рисунок! Да не просто похоже — один в один! Такая же правильная синусоида… А вдруг там и вправду есть пирамида? Сердце застучало в висках. Я быстро пошёл вперёд, по щиколотку утопая в песке и более не заботясь о змеях или скорпионах, всё разом вылетело из головы!  
Солнце уже взошло, с каждой минутой становилось всё жарче. Чувства притупились, сконцентрироваться было всё сложнее, мозг поддался жаре и плавился бессмысленными обрывочными мыслями. Возможно, от жары мне привиделось, но только там впереди, прямо среди барханных изломов, что-то лежало… что-то белое. Вряд ли это могло быть отблеском солнца: песок не может так блестеть.  
Я бросился вперёд, забывая обо всём на свете. А может, это оно и есть — моя первая археологическая находка?! Но вдруг я почувствовал, что песок под ногами оседает и проваливается. Зыбучие пески?! Я и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался в воронке и потерял сознание от ужаса.

Я открыл глаза или подумал, что открыл: было так темно, что и не поймёшь. Пощупал вокруг себя руками, пальцы ощутили что-то твёрдое и холодное. Поднял голову и первым делом проверил очки (на месте!), потом вытянул руку вверх, пытаясь нащупать что-нибудь и ничего не находя, и осторожно встал на четвереньки, а потом и во весь рост. С большой долей вероятности можно было сказать, что под ногами камень (или каменистая почва), а вокруг достаточно свободное пространство. Я пошарил рукой перед собой и ничего не нашёл, пошарил слева — и обнаружил стену.  
Будто крот… Точно, у меня же есть фонарик! Ещё бы найти его в этой кромешной тьме… Я похлопал по себе руками, нашёл его и включил. Узкий луч беловатого света ударил в темноту, затерялся и рассеялся в ней метров через пять. Какой-то тоннель? Я перевёл луч влево и, вздрогнув, выронил фонарик. Он подскочил, покатился и замигал, неровными вспышками освещая стену. Да, это была стена, как я правильно предположил вначале, но — _какая_! Луч высветил её основание, испещрённое ровными рядами иероглифов. Иероглифы?!  
«Что это?» — мелькнула в мозгу испуганная мысль.  
Я подхватил фонарик и покрутил им в разные стороны. Впереди длинный, узкий проход, теряющийся в темноте, слева и справа монолитные стены, потолка не видно, под ногами каменные плиты… Я боялся верить своим глазам, а ещё больше боялся подумать, где я.  
Фонарик всё время чах, приходилось стучать по нему, чтобы заставить его светить ровно. Долго не продержится, да от него всё равно мало толку: с таким слабым светом опасно и полшага в сторону сделать! Чёрт его знает, что там впереди. Я опять пошарил фонариком и обнаружил на стене факел, от него разило смоляным духом. Вот и зажигалка пригодилась! Я поднёс её к факелу, щёлкнул по кремню и… произошла удивительная вещь: факел затрещал, зачадил, зафыркал беловатыми искрами, потом загорелся, освещая клочок стены золотистым пятном света… и эти искры вдруг разбежались в разные стороны по стенам, вспыхивая тут и там яркими всполохами других факелов. И скоро вся стена, насколько хватало глаз, осветилась.  
Великолепное и ужасающее зрелище, невероятное, но реальное… Реальное ли? Я завертел головой, не зная, куда прежде смотреть. Повсюду на стенах (золотых стенах!) были иероглифические тексты, перемежающиеся с изображениями древнеегипетских богов и картушами.  
Я в пирамиде?! По спине пробежал холодок. Несомненно, я провалился в зыбучий песок и попал в эту пирамиду или другое подземное сооружение. Если так, то мне крышка: я заперт здесь, под землёй, и меня не найдут, потому что о существовании этого места никому не известно. Какая ирония: я открыл пирамиду, но никто никогда об этом не узнает!  
Ноги у меня подкосились, я рухнул на пол, обхватил голову руками. Пропал!  
Впрочем, отчаянию я недолго предавался. Спасибо тебе, дорогое Мироздание, что создало меня именно таким — повёрнутым на египтологии ботаном! Мысли закопошились в голове и выдернули нужную информацию из долговременной памяти: в египетских пирамидах больше одного входа-выхода, всегда делали запасные, потайные тоннели. А раз так — вполне вероятно, что у меня есть шанс выбраться отсюда, нужно лишь отыскать один из этих ходов. Я вскочил, окрылённый надеждой.  
А раз появилась надежда, можно и фотографии сделать… много фотографий! Я запрыгал возле стен, то и дело щёлкая фотоаппаратом. Какой ракурс! Да, отличный кадр… и ещё один… и этот тоже… Вот оно, открытие! Могила неизвестного фараона, не тронутая, не разграбленная арабами… Да я стану самым известным археологом XXI века! Если выберусь, конечно.  
Помня о том, что пирамиды могут быть коварны, я пошёл вперёд осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь и тщательно разглядывая каждую неровность под ногами. Стояла полная тишина, я чётко слышал своё дыхание и даже сердцебиение. Было душно, но пока терпимо. Вот только воздух имел особенный привкус, вероятно, из-за чадящих факелов. В горле сохло и не слишком приятно скреблось, я глотнул немного воды из бутылки, помня о том, что нужно экономить, если не хочу умереть от жажды.  
Путь мне пересекла черта в плите, где-то дюймов пять шириной, я остановился. А что, если ловушка? Уж слишком ровно выведена та полоса, точно не природное образование! Я присмотрелся и увидел, что впереди плита похожа на шахматную доску: правильной формы квадраты, на каждой клетке — по иероглифу. Я озадаченно потёр лоб. Остановиться я не могу, на кону моя собственная жизнь: я непременно должен отыскать выход! Но как идти дальше? Ведь неспроста же разделили эту каменную плиту на клетки? Наступишь не туда и — прощай, родители! А как узнать куда? Должна быть какая-то система…  
Я стал лихорадочно вспоминать, не попадалось ли мне что-то подобное в книгах по египтологии, но ничего похожего припомнить не смог. Если рассуждать логически, то иероглифы должны складываться в какую-нибудь надпись. Но вот в какую? Я вытянул шею и стал разглядывать клетки. Если я всё понял правильно, тут были имена египетских богов, многие из которых повторялись.  
— Будем действовать по принципу иерархии… Проверка знаний, да, Винни? Вот и выясним, что ты знаешь… — пробормотал я, пытаясь себя приободрить, но вместо этого чувствуя нервные покалывания в животе.  
Верховным богом Древнего Египта был Амон-Ра, во всяком случае так считали египтологи. Ладно, рискну. Я шагнул на клетку с изображением Амон-Ра, и в это же мгновение раздался скрежет — две соседние клетки опустились, слева и справа теперь была бездонная пропасть, а сзади поднялись острые каменные зубцы. Теперь я мог идти только вперёд.  
— Влип… — в ужасе пробормотал я, однако не забыл сфотографировать эту ловушку.  
Если меня не обманывало зрение (неважное, как известно), то впереди было ещё несколько клеток, а дальше — темнота, которую не могли прорвать даже факелы. Нужно делать следующий шаг (а вдруг в ловушке ещё и таймер установлен?). Я выдохнул и продолжил разгадывать эту головоломку. Амон-Ра — это первая клетка, я её уже прошёл. Второй раз то же самое имя вряд ли бы стали использовать, значит, клетка по центру отпадает. Слева клетка с Сетом, справа — с Тотом. Кого выбрать? М-м-м, египтяне ценили знания: по легендам, именно Тот дал египтянам письменность. К тому же Сет, как ни посмотри, злодей. Значит, Тот. Я шагнул на его клетку и оказался прав. Я выдохнул с облегчением.  
Так, рассуждая то вслух, то про себя, я прошёл все клетки, кроме последнего ряда. За ними была стена с изображением двух стражников. Тупик? Вряд ли, скорее всего, стена с секретом, вероятно — с потайным механизмом. Чтобы это выяснить, нужно прежде разделаться с оставшимися клетками: они достаточно широкие, перепрыгнуть не представлялось возможным. Да к тому же и опасно: а вдруг в ловушке учли и возможность сжульничать, вдруг тогда бы вообще всё обрушилось? Нет, рисковать не стоит, лучше играть по правилам. Вот только — незадача! — выбрать из трёх оставшихся иероглифов я не мог, потому что все три были мне незнакомы!  
— Это будет твой последний шаг в жизни… — пробормотал я.  
Я зажмурился и шагнул наугад на левую клетку, ожидая, что она провалится прямо подо мной, но… ничего не произошло. Я открыл глаза, осмотрелся и вздохнул с облегчением: я угадал!  
Рано радовался! Всё вокруг вдруг задрожало, загудело, отозвалось в стенах гулким грохотом, клетки зашевелились… Землетрясение?! Я пытался удержать равновесие и не свалиться в пропасть, переступая ногами и стараясь оставаться в центре клетки — самом надёжном, если так можно сказать, месте всей конструкции. Когда грохот стих, я обнаружил, что в стене образовался проход, — куда-то в темноту, очевидно вниз, уходили каменные ступени. Чтобы попасть на эту лестницу, нужно было проползти, согнувшись в три погибели, под приподнявшуюся стену. А если она опустится и расплющит меня?  
Но я всё-таки решил рискнуть.


	2. Свиток второй. На пороге открытия

Поднявшаяся стена была толщиной футов восемь и весом, верно, в тонну. Вздумай она опуститься, когда я полз под ней, меня бы расплющило: я бы не успел из-под неё выскочить. Так что лезть в «пасть ко льву» я не торопился. Я нагнулся и посветил фонариком в проход, трогая основание ладонью, а потом и вовсе постучал по нему кулаком. Стена не шелохнулась.  
«Была не была!» — подумал я.  
Я зажал фонарик в зубах, присел на корточки и попытался пролезть в проход, но не вышло, — слишком низким он был, — пришлось встать на четвереньки и почти ползком подлезть под стену, всем телом чувствуя, как трещит в камнях где-то наверху, замирая от каждой упавшей на меня песчинки и вздрагивая от малейшего шороха (который вызывал я сам, но мне казалось, что это обрушивается стена). Наконец я оказался на той стороне, отделавшись лишь расцарапанными о камни руками да порванным рукавом. Здесь была небольшая площадка перед лестницей, а в остальном — хоть глаз выколи. Свет слабо просачивался из-под приподнятой стены, но с такой темнотой справиться не мог и рассеивался буквально в полушаге. Я покрутил фонариком в разные стороны, надеясь отыскать факелы. Наобум в темноту я спускаться боялся: там могли быть ещё ловушки… или крутые коварные ступеньки, а сверзиться с них и сломать себе шею мне совсем не хотелось.  
Едва я отвернулся от стены, послышался скрежет, и на голову мне посыпались мелкие камешки и песок. Я выронил фонарик, закрывая голову и приседая, чтобы защититься от возможного обвала. Фонарик мигнул и погас, всё тотчас погрузилось в кромешную тьму. Скрежет превратился в гул, пол под ногами завибрировал, как если бы где-то грохнулось что-то непомерно тяжёлое… стена, например. Я вздрогнул и обернулся — проход исчез! Камни сдвинулись, образовав монолитную стену. Я ощупал её всю, но не нашёл ничего похожего на рычаг. Отступать было поздно, да и некуда. Фонарика я тоже не нашёл, хотя и обшарил всё вокруг; должно быть, он закатился под стену и был расплющен опустившейся плитой.  
Я сделал несколько шагов, ведя ладонью по боковой стене, и наткнулся на факел. Щелчок зажигалкой — и всё осветилось, как и в предыдущем зале. Египтяне были на удивление изобретательны. Ещё тогда, тысячелетия и тысячелетия назад, они уже продумали систему освещения: зажжёшь один факел — искра пойдёт по пропитанной смолой стене и зажжёт остальные. Удивительно! Я проследил за скачущими по стене искрами и вспышками, они укатились куда-то в сумрак и там погасли.  
Теперь туннель был сносно освещён, можно было несколько расслабиться и оглядеться. На стене (на этот раз не золотой, а обычной, каменной) по левую сторону были эмалевые росписи, изображающие необычное сражение: боевые колесницы и пешие воины с копьями, возглавляемые богами на воздушной ладье, стояли против одного единственного египтянина в короне фараона, у ног которого лежали двуглавые шакалы (одна голова была с прорисованными глазами, другая скорее напоминала тень от головы). Это было необычно хотя бы и потому, что практически на всех прежде виденных мною фрагментах росписей из гробниц, изображающих сражения, египтяне преследовали своих врагов, тем самым провозглашая, что их раса — высшая, как им поведал о том бог Ра. А тут целому войску противостоял, по-видимому, их собственный фараон. Переворот, что ли?  
Я сделал несколько снимков, потом обратил внимание на опоясывавшую шакалов змею (ленту?) с иероглифической надписью. Иероглифы были одного порядка с теми, что мы уже изучали, так что я без труда смог прочесть:  
— «Владыка Кемета да будет жив, здоров и могуч!»  
Удивительно и даже странно было обнаружить эти слова на стене гробницы. Ниже располагалась ещё одна надпись, частично повреждённая, причём намеренно: она была стёсана каким-то острым предметом. Я прищурился и разобрал несколько слов: «Сем… Кем… ка-ба-сах… Дуате… Шуит». Очевидно, «Кем» — это Кемет, то есть Египет. Дуатом называли Загробное Царство, это я знал точно. Шуит… вроде бы как-то относится к умершему человеку, а «ка-ба-сах» — три так называемые «души»… «Сем» — это… часть имени?  
Но без окончания это всё было лишь набором слов. И если намеренно эту надпись стёрли — это уж точно неспроста! Что-то такое в этом кроется… Отец наверняка сумеет расшифровать, вот только бы мне выбраться отсюда.  
Я спохватился, повесил фотоаппарат обратно на шею и отправился вниз по лестнице, ведя рукой по стене. Голова у меня немного кружилась от духоты и царящей вокруг пыли, в горле по-прежнему чесалось и царапалось кашлем. Я приостановился, достал бутылку и глотнул воды, избавляясь на короткое время от этих неприятных ощущений. С каждым шагом становилось всё жарче, будто я спускался по этой лестнице в самое пекло. С потолка то и дело сыпалось, всё время что-то потрескивало и пощёлкивало. Задерживаться здесь точно не стоило: я боялся, что где-нибудь что-нибудь отвалится, или откроется какой-нибудь лаз, и меня засыплет песком. Я ведь волей-неволей осквернил эту могилу, а с осквернителями разговор у египтян был короткий: вспомнить, сколько ужасных историй рассказывали археологи и арабы! Не хотелось бы на себе испытать «проклятие фараонов».  
Спустившись, я оказался в тупике: лестница упиралась в стену со стилизованными кирпичами. Золотыми? Во всяком случае, на них играли отблески факельного света, так что это точно был какой-то металл. Новая неожиданность! Я потрогал стену и почувствовал, что кирпич шевелится. Я осторожно поковырял его, и в моих руках осталась тончайшая золотая пластинка. Под нею оказался обычный серый камень (часть монолита, я полагаю) с вырезанным на нём иероглифом. Я проверил остальные — и они оказались обманкой. А камень под ними был вовсе не камнем, а дверью, втиснутой в сходящийся проём так искусно, что зазор был всего два-три миллиметра.  
«Хитро придумано», — подумал я.  
Из надписи я ничего нового не узнал. Обычное предупреждение, которое пишут на гробницах в назидание возможным вандалам. Что-то вроде: «Кто сюда придёт — тут и останется». Это могло означать только одно: я дошёл до погребальной камеры, а что важнее, до не разграбленной погребальной камеры. Это грозило новыми открытиями.  
Я сфотографировал дверь и стал раздумывать, как мне попасть внутрь. Разумеется, никаких ручек или щеколд на двери не было, впору усомниться: а не обманка ли это? Или где-то должен быть спрятан открывающий эту дверь механизм. Я обшарил всё вокруг в поисках рычага — ничего. Я с досадой ударил кулаком в притолоку (хотя это было неразумно), удар глухо раскатился в тишине гробницы, с потолка опять посыпался песок. Кажется, один из камней над верхним левым углом двери немного сместился. Я дотянулся до него и легко вынул его из проёма (хотя, возможно, и это было неразумно), оттуда вырвался луч света — дневного света! — вместе с ним хлынул приторный запах благовоний. Я подтянулся и заглянул в отверстие, но свет меня ослепил, и я ничего не смог разглядеть. Невероятно! Откуда тут взяться дневному свету, если эта гробница погребена под песками? Или за этой дверью и скрывается ход наружу? Пальцы соскользнули, я едва не свалился, благо упёрся рукой в дверь, а она… легко, не то что без скрипа или скрежета, а вообще без звука приоткрылась, как будто не из камня была высечена, а из дерева или пластика. Мне даже не потребовалось усилий, чтобы полностью распахнуть её.  
Я стоял у входа в узкий коридор, заворачивающий куда-то вбок. Факелов здесь не было, однако весь коридор был освещён мягким, не раздражающим взгляд светом, очень похожим на солнечный или собственно солнечным, и можно было разглядеть всё до мелочей, даже последнюю песчинку под ногами. Чудо из чудес! Я осторожно стукнул пальцем по стене, раздался гул. Чистое золото! По нему древний гравёр вырезал триптихами какие-то важные вехи в жизни (или смерти?) того, кому эта гробница принадлежала. Я сравнил первые три, и стало понятно, что они словно бы продолжают друг друга, рассказывая историю… погребения фараона. Опять это «Сем…» — и дальше скол. По верованиям египтян имя писалось, чтобы дух умершего (или Ба) смог вернуться к телу и воскреснуть уже в Загробном Мире. А что должно означать имя, стёртое наполовину? О таком я прежде не слышал.  
Содержанию рисунков в триптихах я тоже поневоле удивился. На первом рисунке египтяне из похоронной процессии танцевали, вместо того чтобы скорбеть по умершему. Второй рисунок показывал, как тело фараона везёт на западный берег в Дом Золота кормчий-пёсиглав (Анубис или Дуамутеф, этих двоих я не различал). На третьем было тело фараона и пять бальзамировщиков, четверо из которых разбивали канопы, а пятый — пожирал внутренности умершего. На четвёртом рисунке Ба летел к саркофагу, чтобы воскресить мумию для загробной жизни (несмотря на столь странный ритуал, описанный в предыдущем рисунке). Что за странные вещи тут были изображены!  
Пятая картинка привела меня в полное замешательство. На ней восставший из саркофага покойник прогонял Ба скипетром. Это было более чем странно: ни один из живших в те времена египтян не стал бы изображать в своей гробнице подобное, все египтяне жили надеждой на воскрешение в Загробном Мире. Как же можно отвергнуть эту идею ещё при жизни? Пирамиды строили задолго до смерти, стало быть, рисунки были сделаны по приказу самого фараона или с его ведома. Тут коридор заворачивал, и на углу было ещё одно, последнее изображение: воскресший неизвестно каким образом фараон принимает почести от коленопреклоненных египтян. Словом, есть над чем подумать.  
«Если выберусь отсюда, — пробормотал я себе под нос, — и всё это опубликую, я прославлюсь на весь мир! Таких гробниц ещё никто не открывал!»  
Наконец я оказался в склепе, а правильнее будет сказать: в «погребальной камере». Она поражала воображение: всё здесь было из золота. Высота камеры составляла всего лишь три человеческих роста, никаких окон или вообще отверстий, ведущих наружу, но здесь было так же светло, как и в коридоре, если даже не светлее: золото сияло, поблескивало отражениями и слепило глаза. На потолке ровными рядами были высечены строки: «Ночью плывут они по ней до края неба…» — совсем как в гробнице Сети I. Но на этом сходство двух гробниц и заканчивалось, всё остальное к канонам никакого отношения не имело.  
Что сразу бросилось в глаза: в склепе не было каменного подобия мумии, которое обычно устанавливали на случай разграбления гробницы (Ба вернулось бы если не к самой мумии, так к её каменному подобию). Вторая (и не последняя) странность: здесь был только золотой саркофаг, а как известно, золотой обычно помещали в каменный. Я озадаченно почесал затылок и завертел головой.  
На первый взгляд, остальное было как и во всех прочих пирамидах. В четырёх углах — золотые канопы Имсет, Хапи, Дуамутеф и Кебехсенуф, инкрустированные крупными драгоценными камнями. В центре камеры на золотом ложе, украшенном по углам вырезанными из белых кристаллов цветами лотоса (канделябры или чаши для благовоний?), покоился золотой саркофаг. Удивительное дело, на нём (как и во всей камере) не было ни пылинки! Искусная работа, должен признать: черты лица покойного были изображены в мельчайших подробностях, причём не стилизованные, а довольно реалистичные черты лица. Словно взяли и приклеили на саркофаг фотографию человека (чего уж точно быть не могло!). Всё было раскрашено эмалью и отлично сохранилось — ни трещинки! А вот имя, которое писалось сверху, было затёрто чёрной краской. Я присвистнул и сделал несколько снимков.  
Когда я отступил на шаг, чтобы снять барельеф сбоку, я опять присвистнул. Вот так саркофаг! Ни на что не похоже! Обычно саркофаги египетских фараонов представляли собой ёмкость, которую накрывали плоской крышкой и запирали на восемь колышков. А у этого нижнее основание было плоское, крышка надевалась сверху, а колышки были сбоку. Но их было далеко не восемь! Я обошёл ложе и насчитал около ста штук. Кто-то позаботился, чтобы саркофаг был _прочно_ заперт.  
Что ещё казалось странным, так это то, что в погребальной камере терпко и свежо пахло благовониями, как будто мумию и канопы поместили сюда не тысячелетия назад, а совсем недавно.  
Мне почудились какие-то шорохи. Будто сквозняк или какое-то шустрое насекомое… Я огляделся, даже заглянул под ложе, но ничего не обнаружил. Показалось, должно быть. Я махнул рукой и переключил внимание на стены камеры. Они представляли собой единое художественное полотно, изображающее сюжеты религиозного толка, но все фигуры как будто стягивались к центральному изображению фараона — необычному изображению! Согласно древнеегипетским традициям, фигуры всегда изображались в профиль, лицами в прошлое или будущее, и были лишены правдоподобности. Их можно было назвать не изображениями людей, а _идеей_ об изображении людей. А фараон смотрел в настоящее, то есть был изображён анфас. Вот это точно открытие!  
Фараон вышел ну прямо как живой! Может быть, он даже позировал живописцу, настолько детализированным было это изображение. Фараон был только в набедренной юбке и сандалиях. Никаких наплечников, клафта, парика и искусственной привязанной бородки! Длинные собственные волосы — немыслимая вещь для Египта! — корона на голове, лотос и скипетр в руках, а вокруг «анх» и заклинания. Понимал я не все слова, но всё-таки смог их прочесть.  
«Ты единственный, сотворивший самого себя… и не знают твоей сущности… — гласили надписи. — Ты закован, рана твоя предписана… владыка вечности с тысячей имён, и открыты ему врата великие… и сделано, как он приказал, встань… сделал он… что ты стоишь, говорят они…»  
Когда я дочитывал эти строки, мне показалось, что камера наполнилась свежим воздухом, как будто ветерок разогнал ненадолго запах благовоний своим лёгким дыханием. Я завертел головой и увидел несколько древних зеркал, использовавшихся для освещения. Вероятно, и в погребальной камере была потайная дверь, а иначе откуда тут взяться сквозняку и для чего эти зеркала? Нужно бы отправиться на поиски, но… я не справился с искушением.  
Я никогда не видел египетских мумий «живьём», только на фотографиях и видео, поэтому решил вскрыть саркофаг и сфотографировать его содержимое. Искушение увидеть это _первым_ было так велико, что я не смог удержаться. Я бросил сумку на пол и вооружился стамеской, но щель между основанием и крышкой была слишком узкой, а колышки сидели крепко: от моих потугов даже царапин не осталось! Я взмок, отбросил стамеску, рукавом стёр со лба пот и сказал, обращаясь к саркофагу:  
— Крепко же тебя запечатали! Видно, ты был важной птицей?  
Так, секунду! Или это у меня в глазах, или саркофаг стал выглядеть как-то по-другому. Я помотал головой. Что за глупости! Как мог саркофаг, эта золотая глыба, высеченная тысячи лет назад, измениться? Я взял фотоаппарат, нашёл фотографию и сравнил с тем, что было сейчас. Вот чёрт, точно изменился: на глазницах проступили какие-то иероглифы. Я наклонился над саркофагом, чтобы рассмотреть этот феномен, — мой медальон выскользнул из-под рубашки и со звоном прилип к крышке. Намертво пристыл! Как будто саркофаг был магнитом. Но вот только я никогда не слышал, чтобы магниты притягивали золото. Как я ни старался, медальон отлипать не пожелал. Пришлось снять цепочку с шеи.  
— Да как же так… — бормотал я, ковыряя медальон (он сидел как влитой). — Вот ведь, а…  
Послышался тихий скрип, как будто кружилось колёсико часового механизма, потом раздался щелчок и постукивание. Это глаза на саркофаге провалились вниз, а колышки выпали из отверстий и раскатились по камере. То есть… саркофаг сам собой открылся? Я подобрал несколько колышков и вытаращил глаза: они были абсолютно одинаковые, словно их отлили в формах на каком-нибудь суперсовременном литейном заводе. Но не было ведь у древних египтян такого оборудования?!  
— Раз уж он сам открылся, грех упускать такой случай, — пробормотал я.  
Я ухватился за крышку и приподнял её. Изнутри хлынул аромат благовоний — такой приторный и сочный, что у меня даже голова закружилась. Крышка была тяжёлой, но попытки с третьей я всё-таки снял её и поставил к стене, внутренней стороной наружу. И опять странности: внутри ни единой надписи, хотя обычно заклинания высекались с обеих сторон на случай, если дух умершего позабудет их на Суде.  
И вот наконец я повернулся к мумии. Необычная мумия. В саркофаге не было папирусного свитка с текстами Книги Мёртвых. Или его забыли туда положить (маловероятно, чтобы допустили такую оплошность), или же его туда не положили специально (а вот тут я бы не удивился).  
Мумия была обвита белым саваном, вероятно в несколько слоёв, и напоминала кокон с общими очертаниями тела. Вдоль были пропущены желтоватые бинты, которые обвязывали плечи крест-накрест и спускались перпендикулярно продольному ряду, огибая тело семь или восемь раз. Бинты были грубые, словно накрахмаленные, и саван под ними морщился: наверное, пропитаны настоями трав и воском для прочности. На одном из бинтов (на том, что обвивал плечи) был начертан чёрной краской иероглиф, но так небрежно, что прочесть его не удалось.  
В области груди была небольшая сферическая выпуклость. Узел на бинте? Или что-то спрятано внутри? Разумеется, голыми руками такие древние артефакты трогать нельзя (категорически запрещалось!), но я был так захвачен предстоящими и уже совершёнными открытиями, что напрочь забыл об осторожности и решил сделать то, чего не должен был: вскрыть бинты и саван, чтобы «заглянуть в лицо Египта». Я тогда не подумал, что мумия могла просто-напросто рассыпаться от прикосновения воздуха, или что в бинтах мог оказаться какой-нибудь древний смертельно ядовитый грибок, споры которого могли проникнуть в мои лёгкие и, без преувеличений, убить меня за считанные минуты (не что-то ли подобное — подоснова «проклятия фараонов»?)… Я вообще ни о чём не думал.  
Я достал нож и осторожно стал разрезать поперечные бинты. Они были мягкими и, будучи разрезанными, падали на ложе, распуская саван. Затем я снял с мумии продольный бинт, вернее, попытался: он так прочно приклеился к полотнищу! Я потянул — часть савана на груди оторвалась вместе с ним, в образовавшейся прорехе сверкнуло золото. Я подумал, что это какая-то драгоценность, ведь иногда в бинты заворачивали и сокровища. Естественно, я сунул пальцы в прореху, чтобы вытащить эту сверкающую штуковину, и… мою ладонь пронзила острая боль! Я вскрикнул и отдёрнул руку, из широкого пореза на ладони хлынула кровь, заливая саван. Вот тут сразу вспомнилось всё, о чём предупреждали! Я метнулся к сумке, зажимая ладонь у груди, вытряхнул аптечку и вылил на ладонь целый флакончик антисептика. Рану зажгло так, что меня с ног сбило, и я скорчился возле саркофага, пытаясь справиться с болью. А может, это поджилки затряслись от страха: получить заражение — раз плюнуть! Хоть бы всё обошлось! Я вытащил из аптечки вату и бинты и порядочно времени потратил, сражаясь с раной: кровь всё набегала, пропитывалась, я потратил всю вату и перепортил кучу бинтов, пока не смог сделать нормальную перевязку.  
— Дурак! Вот дурак… — ругал я сам себя.  
Однако я не отступился. Я ведь уже так далеко зашёл!  
Я расширил прореху и увидел, что в мумию воткнут кинжал, рукоять которого сверкала драгоценностями.  
Чтобы оружие оставляли в трупе во время мумификации? Такого уж точно никто ещё не видел! Зато можно было сделать вывод, что фараон умер насильственной смертью — обычное дело в те времена! Припомнились росписи на стенах: похоже, я правильно предположил, что был переворот.  
Когда-то это острое лезвие (всё ещё острое, даже спустя тысячелетия!) было покрыто кровью фараона, но теперь уже моя кровь залила его, скрывая древние следы. Я осторожно взялся за рукоять и вытащил кинжал из раны. Сделать это оказалось неожиданно легко. Кинжал был из бронзы, с массивной золотой рукоятью в виде змеи, в глазах которой сверкали драгоценные камни. Судя по иероглифам на лезвии, это было ритуальное оружие.  
— Не повезло тебе, — сказал я, обращаясь к мумии.  
По погребальной камере покатился звук, похожий на вздох. Я вздрогнул, но счёл это игрой воображения. Конечно же, просто сквозняк!  
Я отложил кинжал и продолжил «раздевать» мумию. С саваном пришлось повозиться: он настолько был пропитан благовониями, что превратился в твёрдую скорлупу. Самое верное — сделать продольный разрез, чтобы потом раскрыть его как раковину. Полотнище распарывалось с треском. Я старался вести ножом осторожно, чтобы ничего попутно не повредить, но нож то и дело вилял, цепляясь за восковые преграды, и сложно было сделать ровный разрез. Потом я сделал ещё несколько надрезов и снял верхнюю часть савана. Под ней обнаружился ещё один слой, внутренний, который с внешним не был соединён. Это внутреннее полотнище было расшито золотом, но подпорчено кинжалом и залито красными пятнами (моя кровь, оказывается, пропиталась так глубоко!). И вот тут я призадумался: если были повреждены эти покровы, значит, кинжал воткнули уже _после_ смерти фараона?  
Но это была не последняя странность. Не оставляло ощущение, что здесь какой-то подвох. Я сфотографировал мумию, обошёл вокруг саркофага ещё раз, гадая, что же в ней не так, а потом сообразил: покрывало просто лежало _сверху_ , не окутывая тело, его края даже не были подоткнуты! Но как тогда накладывали верхние бинты?  
— Уф! — сказал я. — Голову можно сломать.  
Я осторожно наклонился к саркофагу и принюхался. Ни трупного запаха от мумии, ни застарелого духа прошедших времён от савана — вообще ничего, кроме до одури крепкого аромата ладана и томного привкуса воска. Голова у меня опять закружилась, я накрыл рот ладонью и выпрямился. В этой невыносимой духоте запахи были стократ сильнее, и от этого тошнило.  
— Тебе-то хорошо, — сказал я мумии, — ты уже ничего не чувствуешь.  
А потом начала твориться какая-то чертовщина.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарик древнеегипетских реалий: https://vk.com/topic-121512899_35701625


End file.
